


Aerith and the Turks

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Aerith and her friendship with the Turks the older she gets, and how it impacted her growing up.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Aerith and the Turks

She had known since she was little they wouldn’t leave her alone. But it never really bothered Aerith even as a child, even if there were whispers from the other kids about how she was always followed around by the scary men in suits. To her, they were never scary and even being young, she knew they wouldn’t hurt her because they weren’t allowed to hurt her. Tseng had told her more than once and had told Elmyra too they wanted her to come back with them, but they wouldn’t make her come back.

So, she had always said no. Any Turk who came by, she always turned them down and refused to go. Playing at the park, playing on the porch, just walking around the shops. Never did she say yes. It was normal for her, and that was all there was to it.

But the young girl didn’t exactly like it either. Other children whispered about her, about how she was always followed, and they would be too if they played with her at all. More often than not she would be alone at the park, climbing across the tires alone or going down the slide. But no matter what she usually saw someone standing half in the shadows somewhere, watching her.

One day, she had decided to bring with her a small plush bear, that Elmyra had gotten her to sleep with. It had been stolen from her one day, when she was playing at the park while Elmyra was shopping. She hadn’t wanted to go, so she had begged to go to the park instead. It had taken a bit of convincing, but she had gotten her way in the end.

But the kids who had stolen it, had no intentions of giving it back to her. They had held it above her head, and taunted her, before they had run off to the other side of the park. Aerith ran after them, but she wasn’t exactly the best athletically- she didn’t run or jump around as much as the others did- so she had run out of breath quickly, tripping over her own feet. She didn’t get up, simply sitting there and then burst into tears as the pain in her knees made her realize she had scrapped them.

“I think that’s more than enough of that.” The voice that spoke up was calm, but held a warning to it as Aerith looked up to see Tseng, taking the bear from the children and they stared at him wide eyed as he walked over and crouched down, holding it out to her.

“Told you she had one of those scary men in suits would stop you! Let’s go!” The kids ran off, shouting at each other as they left and Aerith sniffled, rubbing at her eyes as she stared at Tseng before taking the bear back. She studied it, touching one arm where it had been teared- probably either from them tugging it away from her, or Tseng snatching it out of their arms.

“Are you alright? Let me see your knee.” Tseng said gently, lifting her dress a little to get a better look and she looked down at the scrap, watching as Tseng took out a small first aid kit from his suit pockets. The disinfectant stung a little, and he murmured an apology as she sniffled a little and shifted when the band aid was put over it. “There.” He stood up, offering a hand to help her to her feet.

“You’re not gonna make me come back with you?” She asked, still staring and Tseng shook his head a little before helping her up. “… Thank you, Tseng.” Aerith frowned, patting down the dirt off her dress as he nodded a little.

“Of course, you don’t need to thank me.” He replied, shaking his head a little. “Shinra… Does want you to come back, but my job is more than just that.” Brown eyes watched her for a moment and he paused before crouching down in front of her. “… Why don’t we get you back home? It looks like your bear could use some help to. They got hurt.” He pointed out and Aerith looked back down at the small rip before hugging it closely to her chest.

“It’s alright… You were here to get him back.” She replied honestly. “Tseng… You’re really nice some times, you know that?” Aerith grabbed his hand as he stood up once more and the Turk paused, before chuckling a little.

“No. I didn’t… You think I am?” He asked as they started walking. She hummed thoughtfully, tapping a finger against her chin in thought. “Oh you need to think about it now?”

“Well… You help Shinra. So you’re not really all good. But you want to do good things. Like help me.” She replied slowly, looking up at him. “So you’re both. Both good, and not good.” That earned a small laugh from him and she smiled a little- it was nice to hear him laugh. But it cut off as she stumbled over some rocks and Tseng picked her up without a second thought, pausing. He cleared his throat and went to set her back on her feet before she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Carry me.”

“Carry you?” He echoed, raising an eyebrow even as he started to walk again. “All the way back home? Why would I even think of spoiling you?”

“It’s not spoiling. My leg hurts.” She pouted, but giggled a little as Tseng simply rolled his eyes.

The rest of the walk was mostly in silence, until they made it halfway and ran into Elmyra, who ran forward in worry as Tseng set her down despite her whine of protest. “Aerith?! What in the world happened?” She demanded, and Tseng stepped back as she glared at him.

“Some of the kids tried to steal my bear. But Tseng got it back for me, when I tripped and couldn’t catch them.” She explained, holding up the stuffed animal. “His arm is ripped, they tore him. Can you fix it?” She asked.

“… I… Yes, I can.” Elmyra sighed heavily, looking back up at Tseng. “… Thank you, I suppose.”

“Of course. I was merely doing my job.” He replied, expression neutral as Aerith grabbed Elmyra’s hand. Shock flicked across it at her words however.

“Can Tseng come over for dinner? He helped me. And you told me we have to pay back kindness.” Aerith said as Elmyra hesitated.

“That really isn’t necessary.” He started to protest, but the blonde shook her head.

“She’s right. I know she didn’t have any band aids with her when I left her at the park, and someone had to have given her it.” She gave a small smile, still hesitant. “Besides, you wouldn’t turn down a little girls offer would you?” Tseng stared before sighing softly, shaking his head a bit.

“No, I wouldn’t. But at least buy you your things for dinner tonight. I can buy fresh things on the plate, and they’ll taste even better. I’ll grab coffee for you as well.” He offered as Elmyra once again hesitated. “Or tea, whichever you prefer.”

“Coffee.” She said after a moment. “And try not to grab mushrooms. Aerith isn’t a big fan of them.”

“… Noted. I’ll see you in a little bit then.” He replied, nodding his head before heading off, and Aerith waved a hand, beaming as she and Elmyra headed back to the house to clean up for their guest.


End file.
